National Progress Party (Gishoto)
:For the Dorvish party, see National Progress Party. :For the Endralonian party, see National Progressive Party (Endralon). The National Progressive Party of Gishoto, is a political party based on the ideals of moderation and comprimise. National Progressive Party The NPP bases it's principals on the ideology of reform, moderation, and comprimise. It is the belief of the NPP that ideological extremism is tearing apart our nation and alienating voters who we are all held accountable to. Leadership The NPP is currently headed by Daniel Walter McAlister, a former Professor from the University of Kien in Hulstria. Began in April of 2259 as a local movement, the membership of the NPP has grown throughout the nation. Structure High Council The High Council is made up of 52 members each elected from the 52 NPP Voting Districts. All registered members of the NPP are eligable to run for High Council. Members serve 2 year terms, elected the first April of every odd year. The High Council may propose "Policy Change" Legislation which must be approved by 50% off the HC. If the EC vetos legislation it may be overturned by 2/3 vote. The HC also appoints the Chairman of the Progressive Council. Only the HC may remove the EC with 3/4 vote. Council of the State The Council of State is the advisory body to the EC. The COS is appointed by the EC, and would become the active members of the Gishoto Cabinet. The COS must be approved by the HC Progressive Council The PC is responsible for researching each policy area. The eight members are responsible for Government Affairs, National Defense, Social Services, Foreign Affairs, Economy, Science and Technology, Domestic Affairs, and Culture. The members of the PC are elected for life and may be removed by the HC. The HC also appointes the members of the PC. Executive Chairman The EC is elected by the HC for a term of 6 years. The EC is the head representative of the NPP and is responsible for the day to day negotiations with the National Government and other political parties. The Next election will be April 2265. 2259-???? D.W. McAlister Manifesto Chapter One: Government Affairs The Government Affairs Committee proposes the following National Policy Changes: PC001GA-Allow parties to propose a cabinet PC002GA-New Flag (Non-partisan) PC003GA-Government Employees are choosen by merit, not politics PC004GA-Head of State is President PC005GA-Head of Government is the Executive Chairman of the State PC006GA-Change legislature name to Legislature of the State PC007GA-Liberalize Nationalization Policy PC008GA-Change name of regions to State The Chairman of the Government Affairs Committee is Anita Hightower (July 2260)(Also serves as Internal Affairs Minister. Chapter Two: National Defense The National Defense Commitee propose the following Policy Changes: PC001ND-Eliminate Mandatory Complosary Service PC002ND-Eliminate torture of POW's The National Defense Committee is chaired by General Henry Samuel Jones III (July 2261) Chapter Three: Social Services The Social Services Committee propose the following National Policy Changes: PC001SS-Allow abortion only in circumstancial situations, such as rape, womens health is at risk, or incest. PC002SS-Allow Marijuana for Medical purposes. PC003SS-Eliminate Compolsary Organ donation. PC004SS-Allow smoking. PC005SS-Allow private sports clubs (Passed April 2262) The Social Services Committee is chaired by Sandra Jennings (April 2259). Chapter Four: Foreign Affairs The Foreign Affairs Commitee propose the following Policy Changes: PC001FP-Propose restrictions on Passports PC002FP-Allow for importation of foreign goods PC003FP-End harasment of foreign tourists (Passed April 2262) The Foreign Policy Committee is chaired by James Miller, who is also the NPP Minister of Foreign Affairs. (June 2260) Chapter Five: Economy The Economic Commitee propose the following Policy Changes: PC001EC-Allow Free Press (Passed Feb 2262) PC002EC-Reduce Corporate Tax PC003EC-Allow Public and Private ownership of Energy Industry PC004EC-End Compolsary Membership of Unions PC005EC-Trade Unions must hold ballots before strikes PC006EC-The Power Grid may be owned by private corporations PC007EC-Regulate Private Post Offices PC008EC-Subsidize Public Transportation The Economy Committee is chaired by Harold Gibson (Dec 2259). Chapter Six: Science & Technology The Science & Technology Commitee propose the following Policy Changes: PC001ST-End cosmetic testing on animals PC002ST-Regulate the Pharmesutical Industry PC003ST-Propose Cloning Restrictions and Regulations PC004ST-Regulate Pre-Schools PC005ST-Allow Regulated Private Schools PC006ST-Reform Standardized Testing The Science & Technology Committee is chaired by Ralph Urich (Nov. 2260) Chapter Seven: Domestic Affairs The Domestic Affairs Commitee propose the following Policy Changes: PC001DA-Prohibit Torture of Criminal Suspects (Passed Feb 2262) PC002DA-Allow Private Media (Passed Feb 2262) PC003DA-Allow Free Accsess to the internet PC004DA-Prohibit changing historical sites and monuments The Domestic Affairs Committee is chaired by Rev. James D. McDouglas News McAlister worried about august elections-April 2262 Chairman McAlister today told the Progressive Council that not enough is being done to prepare the party for the upcomming elections. Polls indicate that outside of the capital, few people are aware of the NPP. :'"We have limited visability, however we are the only party right now proposing legislation, however this is all changing with the new liberal party," McAlister said. The Chairman asked the PC to come up with a two part plan. The first part would deal with the NPP picking up seats in August, and how to obtain more seats, while the second part of the plan would deal with the a scenario involving the NPP recieving no seats. McAlister has announced his candidacy for Comrade Premier. State of the Nation-Feb. 2262 The Executive Chairman D.W.McAlister adresses the High Council of the NPP: :Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being here today. AS we all know, We have made great leaps and bounds in the last 12 months. We have achieved many great things, including opening of the press, draft reform, ending torture in police stations, opening of the internet, and allowing for more choices to consumers in the areas of entertainment. Although these are great achievments, there are still major problems with our nation. :The Communist Revolution has brought great things for the workers of our great nation. However there are problems occuring within the revolution that is restricting the freedoms of the same workers they wish to protect. The Revolution has prohibited workers to partake in free expression, and limited choices which should be availible to our peoples. :As we head into the August election we must keep in mind the wishes of the people. We cannot allow our political process to be hijacked in the name of the revolution while ignoring the wishes of our workers. I am asking all members of the People's Republic to express their wishes at te polls in august, and it is up to the members of the NPP to fulfill the wishes of our people. :Thank you and long live the Republic. :D. W. McAlister, Executive Chairman of the National Progress Party, Feb. 2262 Category:Inactive Parties in Hulstria & Gao-Soto